Goka Goka no Mi
Appearance Strengths The first major strength is having a body similar to that of a plush toy, giving them defence againt blunt attacks and some bullets. The user is also able to close a cut with nothing more then a thread and needle no matter how big it is or even if the user lose the body part. The user can also produce cotton through the user's hands, giving the user the ability to many offensive and defensive attacks. Being a plush toy, the user in a way is made of cotton and it give the user the ability to move the cotton to one part of the body, for example an arm, to increase the size of the arm, giving the user the ability to cause powerful attacks. The user does have a limit on how big they can make but the stronger the user becomes the more that they are able to handle. The cotton that the user produces is made from the excess material of the body (calories, fats, ect.) and the growth of body parts is from moving the excess material and cells to one part of the body but still keeping enough to where the body still functions normally and the appearance of the user is still the same (minus the fact of a giant arm or leg). Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. The user is weak to cuts and anything sharp but there are ways to work around it as explained before. There is a limit on how much cotton the user can produce and going over the limit can cause the user damage to their health and have similar effects to bloodloss. There is a way around it as they can consume an outside source of cotton to safely go over the limit or eat large amounts of food to heal themself of the overuse they may have caused. When Ted first used Overcharge according to him he can only use it about 3 times a day before burning out and needing to rest for the remainder of the day. Sometime later he broke the limit that he established and the consquence that came after were hallucinations, exhuastion, and he even started bleeding out of his eyes. Attacks Techniques The "normal" attacks for the Devil Fruit were Ted expands a body part to create a powerful attack Goka Goka no Hammer '''Ted pumps cotton into one of his arms to launch a powerful fist attack '''Goka Goka no Anvil '''Ted pumps cotton into one of his legs and stomps on the target '''Goka Goka no Pillow Ted inhales deeply making his body grow giving him a perfect technique for offencive and defencive moves Cotton Production The use of cotton as a technique Goka Goka no Wall '''Ted opens his mouth to create a wall of cotton for protection from an attack '''Goka Goka no Bomb '''Ted creates cotton from his hands to create a ball of cotton that will explode in direct contact '''Goka Goka no Armor '''Ted covers his hands and feet to strength his attacks and defence Overcharge Similar to increasing the size of a body part, Overcharge increase the amount of cotton in an arm or leg but the user forcibly makes the size stay the same but continuously charges up until a shockwave is produced. '''Burst '''Ted charges up and punches or kicks a target with enough force to easily break through a 5 ton steel gate '''Boost Ted charges up and uses the shockwave produced to give him a boost in order to get out of a sticky situation, quickly move around, or to biltz an opponent '''Smash '''Ted jumps up as high as he can and charges up to cause a devastating landing Trivia *Goka is actually short for Gōkana, the romanized name, and was changed to make things easier External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit